Snippets
by Spun
Summary: One hundred and fifty one-sentence Magnus/Alec fics - everything from angst to crack to pure fluff. "I don't think writing 'Property of Magnus Bane' on the back of my jeans is the 'subtle sign of possession' you were looking for."
1. 1 to 25

**Snippets**

(a.k.a. the younger, far more successful brother of _Fragments_)

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine, and nobody would pay to read this, so I think we're all set.

**Warnings: **The usual sporadic references to inexplicit sex.

**Notes: **This thing contains tense, run-on, and punctuation abuse the likes of which you've probably never seen outside of bad Suefics. My interpretations of the prompts range from extremely literal to taking serious liberties (like number thirteen, **Misfortune**, which is easily my favorite).

Number eleven, **Memory**, refers back to _Payment_, so if you haven't read that, it probably won't make too much sense.

* * *

**Intro**

He stares at the string of numbers and the name scribbled in purple ink on the palm of his hand (which _had_ to have been done by magic, because he certainly didn't put them there) and wonders how the hell he got himself into this.

**Love**

Magnus says the words so often Alec wonders if they really mean anything at all; but then, it's not the words themselves that prove he loves him, it's the way he breathes them against Alec's bare skin when they're twined together under the covers, sleepy and sated.

**Light**

Magnus' eyes shine in the dark like a cat's, so when Alec's vision is gray and tunneling, he focuses on those two points of light and fiercely fights off unconsciousness as Magnus presses his glowing fingers to the heavily bleeding gash in Alec's thigh and tells him to _just hang on_.

**Dark**

"You're not _really_ afraid of the dark, are you?" Magnus says slyly; Alec rolls his eyes, slaps the light switch, and flops onto the mattress (and then clings to Magnus' wrist so tightly it hurts until the warlock, taking pity on him, turns the nightlight in the bathroom on).

**Seeking** **solace**

One year to the day after Max dies, Alec turns up at four-fifteen in the morning, curls into Magnus' arms, and mumbles something about not wanting to be home right now; Magnus just nuzzles his hair, understanding all too well.

**Break away**

Some days, Magnus worries that Alec will finally realize that he is attractive and desirable and he can do so much better than Magnus – others, he almost hopes for that outcome, because Alec doesn't deserve to be tied down to someone who can never grow older with him.

**Heaven**

In the past two hours, Alec has broken every bone in his left ankle, fought with Jace, managed to inadvertently offend Isabelle, and fallen asleep on the subway only to wake up with a creepy man sitting very close to him and breathing in his ear, but when he crawls into bed and Magnus rolls over and wraps an arm around him without waking, he realizes that, somehow, he's still unbelievably happy.

**Innocence**

Magnus is so infuriatingly certain he is the first person Alec's kissed that Alec doesn't feel at all bad about bursting his bubble and informing him his first kiss was actually with a werewolf girl when he was fourteen (conveniently leaving out the fact that _she_ had kissed _him_).

**Drive**

Alec discovers Magnus does not have a driver's license at about the same time Magnus discovers that Alec gets extremely motion-sick.

**Breathe again**

For one horrible, endless moment he thinks the boy is dead when he drags him out of the East River, when his chest neither rises nor falls and his face remains pale and slack and bloodied where he'd hit his head; then he gags and begins choking up the water he had inhaled and Magnus stops whispering _no, no, no, no, no, not you, not you _and finally lets himself breathe_._

**Memory**

The warlock is framed in the doorway of his apartment building, and Alec is momentarily thrown into a half-faded memory of purple glitter and a bright quilt and long fingers threading through his hair – it's gone before he can catch it, but as he follows his sister up the stairs, he _knows_ that this is not the first time they've met.

**Insanity**

Magnus wonders out loud if believing in love at first sight makes him crazy; Alec shrugs and tells him they're both nuts, then.

**Misfortune**

"Magnus, the fortune in this cookie is just an explicit description of what _someone_ plans on doing to me later – you wouldn't know anything about this, _right_?"

**Smile**

Usually, telling someone "Don't smile! _Don't_ _smile_!" is the best way to make them smile when they don't want to, but Alec instead gets more and more annoyed and eventually throws the sugar bowl at him.

**Silence**

"Alec, love, if you could live forever, would you?" but the question comes too late, Alec has been dead for five years and Magnus is speaking into silence.

**Questioning**

He wishes she'd cut to the chase and just outright ask if he's planning to deflower her son or whatever it is she has in mind, because having Maryse Lightwood _stare_ at him like that is worse than an interrogation.

**Blood**

They're both sweaty, dirty, and damaged, Alec is swaying on his feet in the center of what was a battlefield less than two minutes ago, Magnus' magic is thoroughly spent, and he can taste blood on Alec's lips but Magnus doesn't care because they're alive and together and nothing else matters.

**Rainbow**

They have far better things to do than babysit, so when Jace manages to cajole Alec into watching his son for the millionth time, they return the boy decorated in every color of glitter Magnus owns, figuring they'll never be asked to look after him again (they're right).

**Gray**

"You need to wear something that isn't black, and yes, gray is a shade of black, so don't even _begin_ to argue."

**Fortitude**

Alec only _looks_ fragile and delicate – and it's never a good idea to mess with someone who carries more concealed weaponry than a SWAT team.

**Vacation**

The only reason they don't live together is because, after about a week and a half, they seriously need a vacation from one another.

**Mother Nature**

"Why did you drag me outside in the pouring rain?" Alec asks, and is rewarded with an answer of "Because it's _romantic_," before being kissed so passionately that he forgets he's soaked to the bone and can no longer feel his toes.

**Cat**

"This is going to sound ridiculous, but I have to say it: can we please put your cat somewhere else first, because I am _really_ uncomfortable with him watching us have sex."

**No time**

The irony was just sickening – Magnus had all the time in the world, and Alec had not nearly enough, yet Magnus was the one who died first.

**Trouble lurking**

When Alec says, "Can you move about six inches to the left?" in a supremely casual tone, Magnus does as he's told because something's been following them for the last twenty minutes, but he still pitches an overdramatic fit when Alec accidentally shears off a few glitter-coated hairs while flinging his knife into the demon's skull.

* * *

This is _technically_ complete, but there are seventy-five more prompts on the list, so if you want more, you know what to do. :P


	2. 26 to 50

**Snippets**

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine, and nobody would pay to read this, so I think we're all set.

**Warnings: **The usual sporadic references to inexplicit sex, casual bouts of character death.

**Notes: **This thing contains tense, run-on, and punctuation abuse the likes of which you've probably never seen outside of bad Suefics. And you'll probably hate the word 'and' by the end of this.

**Creation **refers back to **Rainbow**.

* * *

**Tears**

It starts over nothing at all because it's been a long, miserable week and deteriorates until they're practically spitting venom at each other; finally, Alec (who hasn't slept in three days and is way too exhausted to handle this maturely) gives up and cries and makes Magnus feel so horribly guilty that the argument dissolves.

**Foreign**

These people (_his parents, his brother, his sister_) keep telling him who he is (_Alexander Lightwood, Shadowhunter, age nineteen_), what happened (_you were hurt, it was an accident, don't worry, your memory will come back soon enough_), promising that everything will be fine, but they might as well be speaking Ancient Babylonian for all the sense it makes – and then the one hanging back, the tall man with the wild, glitter-speckled hair catches his eye and smiles and he smiles back (_because he doesn't remember the man but he remembers the love_).

**Sorrow**

Magnus stands solemn and blank-faced as the remains of his beloved are taken away, wondering vaguely if this is a good reason for getting so hammered that he can't remember why he's mourning; Alec watches the garbage truck turn the corner and tells him it was just an _eyeliner pencil_, get over it and buy a new one.

**Happiness**

Warm blanket, mug of hot chocolate, snoozing kitty cuddled close to his legs, new episode of _Project Runway_, Alec asleep in his lap because this show bores him to death.

**Under the rain**

It's not raining very hard, but Alec was out in it long enough that his hair is soaked and looks like streaks of black ink against his pale skin; Magnus spares half an instant to wonder why _that_ of all things turns him on before divesting Alec of his damp clothing and dragging him into the bedroom.

**Flowers**

They looked very nice on the kitchen island before Chairman Meow ate them.

**Night**

"Good night," Magnus yawns when they finally go to bed, kissing the top of Alec's head, and Alec snorts and mumbles, "It's nine in the morning."

**Expectations**

As his parents' eldest son, Alec is expected to marry some Shadowhunter girl from a respectable family and have enough children to ensure the continuation of the Lightwood line; he decides he'd prefer the flamboyant warlock and the tiny, attention-craving cat instead and everyone else is just going to have to live with that.

**Stars**

Magnus doesn't really see patterns in chaos, so when they're lying in a field somewhere outside Alicante and Alec is pointing out constellations, he starts making up his own until Alec stops insisting that what he's looking at is Leo and not a mouse with a hairdryer and starts laughing.

**Hold my hand**

They're walking back to Magnus' apartment after finally finding a place that served dinner at two a.m., side-by-side but not _too_ close together, when Alec grabs Magnus' hand and laces their fingers together and Magnus quietly dies a little bit from joy.

**Precious** **treasure**

Alec may not be particularly talkative, but he is a beautifully eloquent writer, so Magnus saves every single letter Alec sends him when they can't be together and tries not to remember that, someday, the words will be all he has left.

**Eyes**

He kneels on the wet ground, leans over Magnus, and whispers, "Wake up, wake up, _please_, wake up…" but even though his own vision is tinted with blood, he can see Magnus' eyes are already open and empty and he isn't going to wake up.

**Abandoned**

"You'd think we've ditched him in a dumpster," Alec sighs, pulling the pillow over his head; on the other side of the locked bedroom door, Chairman Meow wails like the world is ending.

**Dreams**

Magnus eventually quits asking what it is Alec dreams about that causes him to wake up screaming and flinch away from Magnus' hands when he tries to comfort him, what frightens him into staying up until sunrise before collapsing back into a restless, uneasy sleep – it's not that he doesn't want to know, but Alec always looks so _terrified_ when he brings it up that Magnus lets it go and just snuggles a little closer at night, wishing he could protect him from his own mind.

**Rated**

"If you keep rating how well you think the sex went, I _promise_ I'm leaving you."

**Teamwork**

"So," Alec pants, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand and smearing blood and dirt and god-knows what else across his face, "should we consider this our first real date or something?" and Magnus dispatches another demon and thinks that only Alec would regard fighting for their lives together in the melee that used to be Brocelind Plain as a _date_.

**Standing still**

Magnus, who is somehow _not_ hungover after last night's party, flits around the bedroom at top speed like a hummingbird on a sugar-high until Alec throws a pillow at him and practically _begs_ him to be still for a while, because he has a killer headache and watching Magnus is making him nauseous.

**Dying**

"Really, was a quick, painless death too much to ask for?" Alec mumbles, shivering violently and huddling closer to Magnus as the poison (rare, incurable, agonizing, inevitably fatal) slowly ravages his body; Magnus laughs because it's the only thing stopping him from crying.

**Two roads**

"I think I know why we're lost," Alec says, blinking at the map, "those aren't _roads_, they're _rivers_."

**Illusion**

When the effect of the rune fades, his voice breaks as he thanks her, and on her way out Clary blinks away her own tears and wonders how cruel of her it was to bring back the person Magnus loved most, only to take him away again.

**Family**

Magnus does not, as Simon puts it, "resist the assimilation" into the slightly dysfunctional mess of Shadowhunters and werewolves and sun-resistant vampires and cats that is rapidly becoming something like a giant family – not only has it been a long time since he's had one, he actually _likes_ most of these freaks.

**Creation**

When Stephen – now five years old and no longer the little toddler they once covered in glitter – starts arguing with Jace over _why_ his father won't allow him to put multi-colored sparkles on everything he owns, Magnus proudly declares that they've created a monster and Alec deems it revenge for every time Jace has teased him for dating the most ostentatious warlock on the East Coast.

**Childhood**

"Wow, my hands are _tiny_," Magnus marvels, ignoring Alec as he shrieks something about how this had _better_ _wear off_ or he is going to _kill him_ because there is _no way_ he can explain to his parents why he and his boyfriend are suddenly _seven years old_.

**Stripes**

Number fifty-nine on the list of things Magnus looks absolutely fabulous in.

**Breaking the rules**

"I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to have you here while my parents aren't around to make sure you don't steal my innocence," Alec says, and Magnus grins, pulls him down for another kiss, and gives him something else to think about.

* * *

Insert some shameless review-whoring here. :D


	3. 51 to 75

**Snippets**

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine, and nobody would pay to read this, so I think we're all set.

**Warnings: **The usual sporadic references to inexplicit sex, casual bouts of character death.

**Notes: **This thing contains tense, run-on, and punctuation abuse the likes of which you've probably never seen outside of bad Suefics. And you'll probably hate the word 'and' by the end of this.

**Tower** and **No way out **are sort of distant cousins, but that was actually totally unintentional. Also, there are possible implications of Bad Things in **I can't**, depending on how you read it.

* * *

**Height**

Magnus takes the book he asked Alec to get off the top shelf and makes an off-handed remark about how Alec shouldn't be upset because it's not his fault he's a midget, causing Alec to yell after him, "_I'm_ six feet tall, _you're_ just a freak of nature!"

**Deep in thought**

Alec decides early on that there's no point in interrupting Magnus while he's lost in his own head, because then questions like, "Do you want lunch?" tend to receive answers of, "I'm not going to Russia again, honey, no matter _how_ many high-class prostitutes you order."

**Keeping a secret**

"Are you really so ashamed of me that you'll keep us a secret forever?" Magnus asks, Alec flinches and backs out of the apartment, and another day of pretending they mean nothing to one another begins.

**Tower**

Alec draws on things when he's drunk – which is why Magnus wakes up with a headache and a messy but fairly accurate (and to scale) sketch of the Eiffel Tower on his left arm.

**Waiting**

He didn't want to admit it (and it went against everything he'd ever learned about love and relationships and closeted teenagers), but even if Alec had never been willing to get over Jace, Magnus still would have waited for him.

**Danger ahead**

In less than an hour, they'll be going into battle against a demonic army the likes of which the world has never seen, and his chances of survival are fairly low – so, really, what better time to kiss the man he was hopelessly in love with in full view of practically the entire Clave?

**Sacrifice**

"It's not your fault," Isabelle insists through her tears, but he doesn't believe her, because Magnus knows if he had had any sense at all, he would have stopped Alec from loving him so much that he'd die for him.

**Kick in the head**

"What kind of depraved sexual act results in someone sustaining a concussion?" Jace asks, hiking an eyebrow; Alec colors brilliantly and starts stuttering something indecipherable before Magnus smoothly cuts in and explains that the very solid, unyielding wall was a lot closer than they'd thought.

**No way out**

"I wanted to be an architect when I was a kid," Alec says suddenly, while they're sprawled across the bed and too tired to do anything but breathe, "I probably spent more time drawing while Hodge was trying to teach than actually learning, and I always thought there had to be _some_ way of getting out of being a Shadowhunter so I could do what I wanted, but obviously there wasn't," and maybe it's just because he's exhausted, but Magnus thinks that's one of the most depressing things he's heard in a long time.

**Rejection**

Logically, her argument makes perfect sense – Camille is immortal, she can never die and leave Magnus alone the way Alec will sooner or later, and they've already been in a relationship once anyway – but that doesn't make it hurt any less every time he sees them together and Magnus won't meet his eyes.

**Fairy tale**

"All right, I know I'm unfamiliar with the story, but I'm pretty certain it isn't 'Goldilocks and the Three Bears and the Unplanned Pregnancy'."

**Magic**

Magnus quickly figures out that the Alliance rune could be a thousand times more useful than Clary ever imagined, and he and Alec begin shamelessly abusing it for their own purposes – which, at first, mostly involves teaching Alec how magic is _not_ supposed to be used after he had a little too much fun with sparks and set the couch on fire.

**Do not disturb**

"Look, I am _completely_ wasted and Magnus isn't wearing a shirt, so be a good little sister and cover for me, okay?" and then the line goes dead and Isabelle laughs for five solid minutes before going to tell her mother that Alec isn't going to be home for dinner.

**Multitasking**

"How are you doing this all at once?" Alec asks, leaning over the back of the couch to look at the seven separate spells Magnus is working on for three persistent customers; Magnus just grins up at him and says, "Practice, beautiful."

**Horror**

Grisly, gory, terrifying horror movies don't faze Alec at all (in fact, he usually finds them hilarious), but he refuses to watch the part of _Lord of the Rings_ where Frodo gets attacked by the giant spider, no matter how much he likes the rest of the film.

**Bad day**

It's one of those dreary, rainy, mopey sort of days, he managed to knock a bowl off the cabinet shelf right onto his head, Chairman Meow ran across his vanity and sent a lot of expensive make-up crashing to the floor, and that nixie he healed on Tuesday skipped town without paying, and yet when Alec climbs into bed next to him, wraps his arms around Magnus' waist, and falls asleep with his nose pressed between the warlock's shoulderblades, Magnus decides that things aren't really so bad after all.

**Melody**

Magnus likes music but, unfortunately, cannot sing to save his life; conversely, Alec _can_ sing but doesn't know any songs.

**Hero**

Alec very heroically rescues a catnip mouse from the dark, unexplored land behind the refrigerator, and suddenly Magnus is _persona non grata_ as Alec becomes Chairman Meow's new best friend.

**Annoyance**

Naturally, there are things about each other they both find _unbearably_ annoying – Alec habitually sleeps in Magnus' bed with his none-too-clean boots on, and Magnus always makes jokes that he knows perfectly well Alec won't understand – but the sex makes up for it, always.

**67 percent**

"You got a 67 on this math test," Magnus observes, plucking it out of a pile of things that aren't going with Alec when he moves into Magnus' apartment; Alec looks slightly impressed and tells him not to throw it out, that's probably the best grade he'd ever gotten in math.

**Obsession**

"I am not obsessed with glitter – glitter and I just have a very personal, fulfilling, spiritual relationship that someone unlearned in its pleasures could never understand – stop looking at me like that, I'm _kidding_."

**Mischief managed**

When Magnus cheerfully declares, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" and Alec just stares blankly, he shoves a stack of seven books into his arms, directs him towards the door, and tells him he can come back when he's read all of those.

**I can't**

Their first attempt at having sex is actually an unmitigated disaster – they're both still partially dressed when Alec freezes for a split second, his expression registering some half-forgotten terror, and then he _freaks_, babbling something about not being able to do this, _not again_, before bolting, leaving Magnus to stare blankly at the abandoned bed and wonder what he meant by _again_.

**Challenge**

He really shouldn't have said anything about a limit on the amount of glitter one can possibly apply per square inch of skin, because Magnus takes that as some sort of challenge, and now Alec finds himself nearly blinded every time Magnus walks into a lit room.

**Mirror**

Magnus wanders into the bathroom while Alec's brushing his teeth, flicks off the lights, and starts chanting, "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary," into the mirror just for the hell of it – then Alec clamps a hand over his mouth before he can start the second "Bloody Mary" and tells him to _shut up_ before he actually manages to summon something.

* * *

Yeah, there was a serious lack of death in these and I bet you're all pretty bummed. I'll kill more often in the last twenty-five, I promise.

Reviews are loved dearly! (there's a certain number I'm trying to reach, but I won't tell you what it is because I don't hold my chapters hostage until I get them, I just hope and pray)


	4. 76 to 100

**Snippets**

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine, and nobody would pay to read this, so I think we're all set.

**Warnings: **The usual sporadic references to inexplicit sex, casual bouts of character death.

**Notes: **This thing contains tense, run-on, and punctuation abuse the likes of which you've probably never seen outside of bad Suefics. And you'll probably hate the word 'and' by the end of this.

**Broken pieces **contains a reference to _Clockwork Angel_. Strong implications of attempted suicide have taken up residence in **Pain**.

Sorry this last bit took so long – first there was _Pokémon White_, and then I got sick… but anyway, here it is!

* * *

**Broken pieces**

_You don't love _me_, you wanted someone else, and I'm unfortunate enough to look like a boy who's been dead for over a hundred years_ – just like that, their relationship cracks and fragments and is ground into dust under the soles of those tremendously out-of-style boots Alec wears religiously because he has all the fashion sense of a bat and that's somehow endearing and _god_, Magnus wishes he'd never found out about Will.

**Test**

"What kind of stupid program is this?" Alec wonders; Magnus glances up at the television, snorts, and says, "That's a test pattern, sweetheart."

**Drink**

Five hours later, when that horrid train ride Magnus convinced Alec to accompany him on (knowing _damn_ well he got motion-sick) ends, Alec is exhausted, incredibly nauseated, his throat is raw from vomiting, he's probably dehydrated, and this is _definitely_ Magnus' fault, so when the warlock hands him a bottle of water and tells him to drink it, he does so – and then throws the empty container at his head.

**Eat**

"You have a bottomless stomach, you're always hungry, and I can _still_ get my entire hand around your wrist," Magnus lists off, perfectly aware of the fact that Alec has his nose in a book and probably doesn't realize he's being spoken to, "I am officially jealous of your teenage metabolism."

**Present**

"It's not _funny_!" Alec shouts from where he's locked himself in the bathroom, while Magnus bites his lip to stop his laughter and ushers Chairman Meow – and the very large, only _half _dead spider he'd graciously left on Alec's pillow – out of the bedroom.

**Bone**

Magnus wakes to Chairman Meow lying on his face and a text message reading **so we went looking for a demon and i fell off a balcony and now have three inches of bone sticking out of my knee, i won't be coming over tomorrow** and immediately decides he's never dating a Shadowhunter again.

**Can you hear me?**

Jace must be talking, Alec can see his lips move – _don't get up, you're in shock, he's fine, just stay down_ – but he can't hear properly and he _needs_ to get up, even though trying makes him dizzy and light-headed, because he saw Magnus fall and he wasn't moving – _Alec, _stop_, he wasn't hurt, you need to lay down, he's fine_ – and before he passes out again he sees Jace's expression waver and realizes just how terrible a liar his brother really is.

**Heal**

His ears are ringing and his entire face hurts and, frankly, listening to Alec apologize profusely isn't really doing anything to help, so he just pops his broken nose back into place, heals it with a small explosion of sparks, and makes a mental note not to ever wake Alec while he's having a nightmare again.

**Out cold**

"Welcome back," Magnus teases, leaning over him and grinning widely, "I think you actually blacked out for a few seconds there – am I really _that_ good?"; Alec mumbles something about conceited warlocks and tries to smack the hand wandering along his bare stomach, only to find that the muscles required to perform that action are still liquid.

**Spiral**

He's heard it referred to as 'a downward spiral', but to Magnus, it's more of a straight drop after Alec dies, like the world has been ripped out from under him and he's just falling endlessly with no hope of clawing his way back up.

**Seeing red**

Nearly an hour of Magnus debating which color shirt goes better with the rest of his outfit later, he puts the question to Alec, who stares at him for an entire minute before asking if this is a trick question, because they're both the _exact same shade_ of red.

**Food**

"Wait, wait, wait," Alec says suddenly, interrupting Magnus mid-rant, "are we _seriously_ arguing because I don't like any flavor of Jell-O except lime and that somehow _offends_ you?"

**Pain**

No matter how often he tells himself that it wouldn't have worked out anyway (a warlock and a Shadowhunter and one too many Y-chromosomes was a bad combination to begin with), the hurt is something even an entire bottle of painkillers can't touch – he knows, he's tried twice now and his parents are threatening to have him institutionalized if he doesn't cut it out, but he just doesn't _care_ anymore.

**Heat**

"Aren't you the one who always insists he doesn't _get_ sick?" Alec asks, carding his fingers through Magnus' sweat-dampened hair, to which Magnus mutters something decidedly rude and waits for his overheated brain to get itself back into order so he can cure his own fever.

**Triangle**

Magnus watches in growing amusement as Alec somehow gets caught up in the love triangle between Maia, Simon, and Isabelle – Isabelle is his sister and Maia is his friend, so they both constantly complain to him about their relationship troubles (which are bountiful) until he finally cracks and offers to just kill Simon and solve both their problems at the same time.

**Drowning**

When Alec admits that he wasn't terrified of drowning before he'd fallen in the East River, Magnus remarks that he's been afraid of drowning since he was ten years old – then, to break the awkward silence, quips, "Well, I guess that narrows down destinations for the honeymoon – nowhere with water," and laughs over Alec's flustered spluttering that they're not getting _married_.

**All that I have**

Camille is still beautiful, still immortal, but no matter how much he cares about her, Magnus doesn't _love_ her anymore – so when she asks, "What is he to you?", he replies, honestly, "_Everything_."

**Give up**

_No_, Magnus thinks frantically_, no, not like this, I will _not_ give up this easily, not this time, there are things that cannot be lost and this is one of them_ – "For god's sake, Magnus, you have your king and one pawn left on the board, you're going to lose this game just like you lost the last fifty-six unless you have one _hell_ of a plan."

**Last hope**

Healthy, active twenty-one-year-olds don't wake up one morning and just inexplicably start dying, but that's precisely what Alec does, and even though Magnus devotes himself to finding some sort of cure, he gets sicker and sicker until he collapses and doesn't regain consciousness – incidentally, right afterwards, Magnus discovers an obscure spell dedicated to healing an extremely rare, rapidly progressing disease that only turns up in Shadowhunters with the exact same symptoms Alec exhibits, so he tears the page from the book, practically _flies_ over to the Institute, and strokes the unresponsive boy's dark hair before promising everything will be fine and beginning the spell (_it'll work, it has to_).

**Advertisement**

"This is very, very serious," Magnus says solemnly, taking Alec by the shoulders, "if you're going to borrow my jeans, and wear them around the apartment, and _not_ put out, that's false advertising and it's a federal offense."

**In the storm**

Magnus isn't all that fond of storms – they remind him of being four or five, wandering into the barn to find something to do when the weather was too poor to escape the property, and discovering his mother suspended by her neck from the roof beams – and while he doesn't say a word about it, Alec is too perceptive not to notice and takes up a habit of cuddling very, very close to the warlock when it's storming (and they never bring it up, but he's grateful nonetheless).

**Safety first**

"Let's get this out of the way before we even _think_ about getting down to business, I want you to remove every sharp, pointy object you have on your person and put them elsewhere – if I _ever_ get a knife to the thigh again, even accidentally, I'm turning you into a toaster."

**Puzzle**

The only thing in the shoebox labeled 'Damned Implements of Unholy, Unearthly Torture' in Magnus' closet is a jumbled Rubik's Cube which he's had for twenty-two years and simply _cannot_ return to its original state; Alec puts it back into the dark corner from whence it came at his request and decides it'd be kinder not to tell him that he figured out how to solve a Rubik's Cube when he was seven.

**Solitude**

Magnus' apartment is better for privacy – _every single_ inhabitant of the Institute has walked in on them in varying stages of undress at some point or another.

**Sleep**

The following things are on the bed – six spellbooks, one demonology textbook, a shredded sock that once contained catnip, Alec's violin, Chairman Meow, an empty mug, the overflow of clothes from Magnus' closet, a notebook, Alec's sweater, the unsightly remains of a mouse that got on the cat's bad side, glitter, three colored pencils, a stuffed bat Alec refuses to admit belongs to him, a stub of an eyeliner pencil, and, somewhere beneath the mess, the bedding – meanwhile, they're asleep on the couch in the den under a comforter 'borrowed' from Macy's, because there's _no_ way either of them is cleaning that up right now.

* * *

Ta da! _Snippets_ is complete!

… wait, holy shit, I completed something. PRETZELS FOR EVERYONE!

Please review! If you need an incentive, some of these sentence!fics are begging to be expanded upon… so tell me which ones you want more of, and I'll see what I can do. :D


	5. 101 to 125

**Snippets**

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine, and nobody would pay to read this, so I think we're all set.

**Warnings:** The usual sporadic references to inexplicit sex. I don't think anyone actually dies in these…

**Notes:** So I could have written something with substance, but I found another prompt table on my computer and decided to do some more sentence!fics instead. :D

**Hit** refers to the short story called 'Magnus's Vow' that came with the paperback version of _Clockwork_ _Angel_, but it's fairly straightforward so if you haven't read it, no worries. And there was an interview with CC at some point where she said that Alec's father was less comfortable with his sexuality than his mother was, so that's where **Hurt** came from.

One more thing: the Document Manager is being a _dick_ to me today and I'm getting piles of html instead of the usual document editor. Hopefully the formatting will turn out all right, since I don't know anything about html and there's no 'preview' button. D: Well… enjoy!

* * *

**Pop**

For most people, coming home to find their boyfriend blowing up balloons and tossing them for the cat to jump on and pop would be a little weird, but it's actually one of the _less_ bizarre things Magnus has done in the last few weeks, so Alec just scrounges up something for dinner and joins him on the couch to watch Chairman Meow prevail over his many enemies.

**Dim**

Alec is so used to Magnus's sunny, sparkling, fluorescent presence that when they're apart, sometimes he can't help looking around and thinking how _dull_ everything is without him.

**Futile**

Trying to convince Alec that he would look incredible with blue streaks in his hair is, just as Magnus feared, a complete waste of time.

**Erratic**

Magnus doesn't really pay attention when Jace begins to act strangely after that whole mess with Lilith (he still doesn't care much for Golden Wonder), but Jace and Alec are _parabatai_, irrevocably bonded, and soon Alec starts spacing out, having nightmares, losing chunks of memory – and then he admits that he occasionally hears Sebastian's voice in his head, flickering in and out like a poorly-tuned radio, and Magnus realizes that they are well and truly fucked.

**Loved**

It's pathetically cliché, but every time Alec nuzzles his face into Magnus's neck and mumbles, "I love you," the warlock thinks that they really are the three most beautiful words he's ever heard.

**Soft**

Magnus's hair is surprisingly soft if he hasn't doctored it with glitter and dye and gel, and Alec doesn't notice that he's gotten into the habit of touching it all the time until Magnus bluntly asks one day if he should get Alec a puppy for Christmas, since he seems to enjoy petting things so much.

**Hold**

"Alec," Jace says calmly when his brother picks up the phone, "put me on hold again just so you can go have sex with your boyfriend and I will end you."

**Phobia**

"Don't fall into any more deep bodies of water," Magnus breathes into Alec's hair one night, several hours after the Shadowhunter falls asleep, "I don't know if I'll be able to make myself jump in to save you again."

**Broken**

Alec prods Chairman Meow a few times and, getting no reaction from the sleeping cat, says, "I think you broke him," to which Magnus smirks, sweeps the catnip into the trash, and replies, "So now that the kid's in bed, we can have a little fun…"

**Precious**

Magnus sleeps; Alec lightly traces his jaw and cheekbones and lips with a fingertip and wonders how he ever managed to survive without someone as wonderful as Magnus in his life.

**Odds and Ends**

At first glance, the shoebox is filled with junk – a few old receipts, the remains of an orange candle that smells like pumpkin, sketches of various things on napkins and scraps of paper, several ticket stubs, a matchbook, a piece of chalk, some colorful pebbles, pens branded with names of hotels – but when Isabelle asks her brother why he's keeping that stuff, he just looks at her and says, "They're all mementos from dates I had with Magnus, and when I die, I want him to have them, so do me a favor and make sure they don't get thrown out."

**Caffeine**

_Coffee_, Magnus thinks, trying to deduce everything he can taste, _coffee, some kind of tea, and Mountain Dew_ – "Alec," he says as they finally break apart, "I'm getting a caffeine high just by kissing you."

**Hurt**

The front door shuts and then there's silence, so Magnus wanders out into the hallway to see what's going on and finds Alec sitting against the wall, knees drawn up to his chest, eyes blank; when asked if he's okay he mumbles, "I think my dad would love me more if I was straight," and then he starts to cry and all Magnus can do is pull him into his lap and rock him and swallow all his empty promises like _it's going to be okay_ because he knows that they'll never be true.

**Crown**

Alec is lying on the grass in the park, half-asleep, while Magnus carefully weaves bright maple leaves into a circlet, which he places on Alec's head; Alec laughs and rolls his eyes and calls him strange but, to Magnus's delight, doesn't take it off.

**Soothe**

Alec stares at the television, where a yellow, helium-voiced sponge and a dopey starfish are blowing bubbles, and asks, "Why are you watching this?"; Magnus answers, "It calms me."

**Fight**

"Did you _really_ just say that Adam Lambert's singing sounds like a screeching cat – you know what, don't even answer, I can see the truth in your eyes… you are sleeping on the couch _forever_, Alexander."

**Fever**

Less than two days after nearly drowning in the frigid East River and sucking god-knows-what into his lungs, Alec predictably comes down with pneumonia, and yet the dreadful cough and the chest pain and the fever that kicks him in and out of delirium bother him less than the fact that he's called Magnus five times, left three voicemails, and texted him twice, and still hasn't received a single response.

**Hit**

He and Jace are chasing each other around the hallways with model seraph blades, ignoring Isabelle's complaints about not being allowed to join in, when Alec hears the elevator doors open and doubles back to see who it is – as it turns out, he has _no_ idea who the brightly-dressed, glittered man sweeping down the corridor to greet his mother is (_he's beautiful_), but Alec watches him surreptitiously from around a corner for so long that he barely notices Jace come up behind him, whack him on the head with the blade, and declare victory.

**Alive**

"Are you alive in there?" Alec asks, poking Magnus in the forehead; when Magnus just groans faintly in response and throws an arm across Alec's shoulders, Alec grins and adds, "So you're going to let me top more often now, right?"

**New**

Magnus is fond of things that are new and shiny, he replaces furniture and clothes fairly frequently and thinks the way mundanes consistently come up with better technology is brilliant; Alec, on the other hand, prefers ancient books and worn sweaters and his violin is so beaten up it looks like it could be a few hundred years old (and, as Magnus teases occasionally, he _definitely_ has a predilection for older men).

**Born**

"Okay, Magnus, either stop answering every question with 'baby, I was born this way' or I will rip out your vocal cords and garrote you with them."

**Murmur**

The words are so soft Magnus almost can't hear them, but he manages to catch "Would you leave me for Camille?" murmured into his shirt; he tightens his arms around Alec and whispers, "_Never_."

**Devious**

Alec is having dinner with his family when he gets a text message from Magnus containing a photo that makes him squeak (attracting everyone's attention), turn bright red, and clap his phone shut so fast it nearly breaks; later, Magnus's only excuse is "I'm an evil bastard and you find that hot."

**Isolation**

Alec doesn't like large, noisy crowds, so Magnus is unsurprised when he goes missing during one of his parties, but he _is_ a little confused to find him curled up in the closet with a flashlight and his journal; when he asks what he's doing, Alec says, "Your creepy werewolf ex-boyfriend keeps stalking me and asking uncomfortable questions about our sex life, and I figure this is the one place where everyone fears to tread, so I'm staying here until he goes home – otherwise, I'll be in trouble for violating the Accords."

**Starve**

Magnus has been truly hungry before – the sort of hunger that one feels after not being able to afford (or steal) a proper meal in weeks – and even though it's been centuries since he's lain awake, plagued by a chronically empty stomach that won't allow him to sleep, he still eats slowly, still savors every bite, as if he's not sure when he'll be eating next and wants to make each moment memorable (sometimes he's almost grateful that Alec tends to race through his meals without tasting them because that means he's never had to _starve_).

* * *

Want seventy-five more of these? Want me to shut up and go away? Either way, you know what to do! Please review, and have a good Halloween!


	6. 126 to 150

**Snippets**

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine, and nobody would pay to read this, so I think we're all set.

**Warnings:** The usual sporadic references to inexplicit sex. No death, this time! However, **Nightmare** involves strongly-implied rape, so if you find that sort of content upsetting, skip it.

**Notes:** Once again I write these instead of working on things people actually want. In my defense, this came easy while all I could write for chapter two of Everything was crappy dribble.

**Breakable**, **Ignore**, **Grace**, and **Intent**all contain references to/spoilers for _City of Lost Souls_.

* * *

**Breakable**

In hindsight, it was so _stupid_ of him to place Alec on a pedestal and fool himself into believing that he would never betray Magnus's trust – in the end, pedestals always broke.

**Ex**

Their quiet breakfast is interrupted by one of Magnus's vengeful exes showing up in the kitchen and demanding he give up the Book of the White or else "the Shadowhunter will suffer!"; Alec rolls his eyes and mutters, "Someone wants to use me to get back at you, oh, it must be Tuesday again!" and Magnus just snaps his fingers, freezes the other warlock, and figures he'll deal with this after he finishes his yogurt.

**Ignore**

After everything that's happened, Alec really doesn't expect Magnus to attend the next Clave meeting, but there he is, loitering by the door like he's waiting for someone; Alec walks right past, pretends not to see him, and sits with Helen, almost viciously satisfied and hoping Magnus _hurts_.

**Canvas**

"Are you _drawing_ on me?" Magnus mumbles when he wakes to the odd feeling of something soft and narrow gliding along the curve of his spine; the immediate response is "Do _not_ move, this is coming out way better than I thought it would."

**Grace**

It's beautifully lethal, the way he reaches over his shoulder, plucks the arrow from the quiver, nocks it, pulls the bowstring back, the lean muscles in his arm flexing, and lets go, and Magnus would just sit there and watch him shoot for hours if it weren't for the gaggle of ex-Circle members out for their blood (but he makes a mental note to talk Alec into letting him sit in next time he practices anyway).

**Belong**

Magnus rearranges the lyrics to 'You Belong With Me' to better suit himself and Alec (starring Jace as the girlfriend) and starts singing them loudly on the way back from the subway station, so Alec attempts to gag him with his own scarf, and that inexplicably leads to some of the best sex they've ever had.

**Cold**

"It's freezing outside," Alec complains, burrowing under the comforter and pushing his cold nose into Magnus's neck, "warm me up, will you?" and Magnus grins, pops the button on Alec's jeans, and purrs, "It'd be my pleasure."

**Simulation**

"Magnus, listen, don't be mad, but I figured out the password on your laptop last night, and… all of your Sims are dead now."

**Difficult**

"You make everything so damn _difficult!_" Magnus snaps, thirty minutes into a remarkably tedious argument, "You can't let anything be, no _wonder_ you're alone, nobody else can put up with you – " and he knows immediately by Alec's expression that he's said something very, very wrong, he opens his mouth to apologize but Alec's already leaving, so he chases after him, praying that a few thoughtless words haven't ruined everything.

**Heat**

There's a sign on Magnus's door when Alec reaches the landing: **As it is 105 degrees outside today, this apartment has been declared a clothing-free zone – ALL clothes worn beyond this point will be turned into glittery pink sundresses (test me at your own peril).**

**Push**

"Love, you can pull on the door handle all day if you'd like, but the sign says 'push'."

**Fall**

"You're going to fall," Magnus predicts as Alec walks along the top rail of the fence like it's as wide as a sidewalk, hands in the pockets of his jacket, face tilted up to watch the sunset; Alec grins and says, "No, I won't, and you'd catch me anyway, wouldn't you?"

**Nightmare**

It's always the same – ice-cold hands and teeth scraping his collarbone and a voice hissing _scream and I'll kill you,_ and he _does_ scream, he didn't then but he does now and that's what wakes him – Magnus keeps looking at him like he'd do anything to know what Alec's afraid of and Alec doesn't tell him because there are some things he will never, ever willingly think about again.

**Contagious**

Alec is one of those people who smiles and lights up so brilliantly that you just _have_ to smile back; Magnus tries not to once and Alec looks at him very strangely and asks, "_What_ are you doing with your face?"

**Allergy**

"I'm allergic to monochrome," Magnus says, watching Alec dress, "and since it's my birthday, you can do one of two things – either wear something bright when we go out, or wear nothing at all – either way, I'll be happy."

**Degree**

Judging by the number of times she's called, rang the doorbell, walked in, or otherwise interrupted _right_ when things were about to get good, Magnus is pretty sure Isabelle has a Ph.D. in cockblocking.

**Seize**

"So," Magnus says in what he thinks is a very reasonable tone of voice, considering the circumstances, waiting for Alec to sluggishly turn his head and gaze at him through glassy, unfocused eyes, "seizure-inducing head trauma: not something you neglect to treat, darling, do you understand – and if you don't, allow me to impress upon you the list of _very horrible things_ you will endure if you ever do that to me again."

**Subtle**

"Look, I know you get annoyed when other people hit on me, but I don't think writing 'Property of Magnus Bane' on the back of my jeans is the 'subtle sign of possession' you were looking for."

**Fun**

When Magnus comes home, seeking only a hot bath and a cozy bed and a snuggly boyfriend, he instead finds a half-conscious werewolf on the kitchen floor being watched over by Alec, who is wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt, drinking tea, and holding a rather large dagger, and when he spots Magnus his only explanation is a bizarrely cheerful "You missed all the fun."

**Bite**

Alec bites like a teething puppy when they're having sex, and Magnus can never decide if it's arousing or annoying or amusing; then one morning he comments on the marks and Alec throws an arm over his chest and mumbles, "Quit whining, they prove you're mine."

**Monster**

Magnus spent close to a century wrestling with the horrible truth that he is the offspring of a demon, a half-damned monstrosity, and every time he spots his reflection he's reminded that he isn't even _human _– and while he'd come to terms with it long ago, something light and warm still swells in his chest when the blue-eyed Shadowhunter looks at him and says _you can't help how you're born_.

**Denim**

"You don't like them?" Magnus asks, glancing from his new (rather ostentatiously-colored) jeans to Alec's grimace; Alec shakes his head and Magnus says, "Well, come and take them off of me, then."

**Sparkle**

"So let's say I hypothetically decided to dump a container of body glitter over Simon and declare 'I dub thee Edward Cullen' and run away," Magnus muses, "would you protect me when he came to kill me?" to which Alec replies, "I'm going to have to be a terrible boyfriend here and say no."

**Intent**

There's a mundane saying – _the road to hell is paved with good intentions _– and it comes to mind every time he allows himself to think that he hadn't meant to hurt Magnus, he'd only wanted a way for them to be together without the wall of immortality between them.

**Curl**

"Can I –" "No –" "Please?" "_No_," Alec says firmly, and Magnus pouts, tugging on a lock of Alec's pin-straight hair and claiming that he would look _lovely_ with curls.

* * *

As usual, reviews are greatly appreciated, and I always like to know which ones you enjoyed most. :)


End file.
